Battle of Egos
by Qevna
Summary: Hate and love affair between Zell and Seifer. Can they set their egos aside and admit their affection for each other or will they continue to annoy the hell out of each other.
1. Chickenwuss

** Battle Of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Chickenwuss**

* * *

Blonde boy yawned and took a peek of the clock on the wall. It wasn't lunchtime yet but his stomach was making some loud noises reminding him that he had missed the breakfast because of too much time in front of the mirror. Who exactly thought that he looked like this when he got up? Nobody! Exactly. He yawned again, nervously tapping his feet on the floor faster and faster. After several minutes he lost his patience to wait and marched to the cafeteria where a few students were drinking their morning coffee while waiting the afternoon's classes to start. To him the main interest was the hotdogs.

"Hurry up and open already!" He hissed through his teeth and lined in front of the counter.

"Hey! This isn't open yet. Take some coffee and buns if you are so hungry. Hotdogs are ready to be served in ten more minutes." Old lady yelled from the back of the kitchen and pointed to the clock on the wall. Then she went back to her business.

"Darn." He cursed and dropped his chin against his chest to sulk awhile for not getting proper food. But a familiar voice didn't let him sulk too long.

"Well, well, isn't it Chickenwuss. What'cha doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at a class or what?"

_Oh great,_ Zell thought. _Not him again._

"Morning Seifer, good to see you too. All perky at this hour, right? I'm here only to get my hotdogs so you don't need to reserve us a table. No time to chitchat."

"So indeed you are running late from a class, aren't you? Hah. When do you kiddo learn that breakfast is the day's most important meal? Goes all the way before your little heado." Seifer laughed and punched Zell on the shoulder. Blonde bit his teeth together not to give out a yelp or a snappy remark. Luckily the old lunch lady rang her bell and Zell was the first one to order his meal. And as soon as he got those two hotdogs, he ate them. Seifer shaked his head with a chuckle and ordered a coffee to go.

"Well, now that you have had your hotdogs, are you ready to head classes or do you need to use a mirror to adjust your hairstyle?" Seifer asked and walked to doorway before turning to look an angered Zell with hotdog crumbs on his cheek and sipped his coffee.

"Are you going to stand there like a fool 'till someone drags you out of there, Chickenwuss?" Taller guy replied and disappeared to the hallway.

Zell rolled his eyes before going after the other man.

_Who did he think he was? Some sort of a big brother who takes care of everything? And his hair sure did look like a bad case of bed head, _Zell thought as he walked a few steps behind Seifer. Zell's hands were in his pockets and it was clear to see that he was pretty pissed. Seifer smiled that full-of-himself –smile knowing that he had made the blonde mad and soon he would get a chance to get a reward from all the past humiliations that Zell had caused to him. But the time wasn't right. A bit later yes, but not yet. Finishing his coffee he threw the mug to the nearest trashcan, scoring three points.

"Yo, Zell!" Another familiar greeting echoed in the hallway. It was Squall and Irvine who were walking toward Zell and Seifer. They were carrying notes and as soon as they met, Squall threw a folder to Zell who struggled to catch it. All the notes from the folder spread on the Garden's floor and angry blonde started to pick them up with a fury. Seifer picked up a piece of a paper with red marks on it and read it.

"Awww... Someone has got an F from math. Chickenwuss can't count, i see." He chuckled and held the paper front of Zell's face and pulled it right back when Zell tried to reach it.

"Maybe I save this to my private collection of your shames." He wondered but was tackled by furious Zell who snapped the exam back and crammed it to his back pocket.

"Say another word and you'll get a meeting with my fist again." Zell warned and held his fist in threatening manner. Squall broke them up and pulled Seifer away from Zell while Irvine held Zell in place.

"Try to behave, both of you! This is a serious matter." Squall said in an annoyed tone before turning to face Zell fully.

"First of all, I saved your ass today at the class. Next time, try to think with your head, not with your stomach." Squall kept a small pause that let him think what he had just said. "No no no.. That went wrong...With your brain! Don't think your head or stomach at all! Okay?" Squall finally shouted and tapped Seifer's shoulder. "And you, don't annoy the hell out of Zell because I can't control him if he decides to kill you while you sleep."

Seifer just glanced to Zell and turned back to Squall.

"Like Chickenwuss could be quiet enough to enter my room without me noticing it first and blowing his brains off with my Hyperion." He grinned and caressed softly his Gunblade's edge.

"Whatever. Just don't mess around." Squall replied and left with Irvine who had watched the whole scene with amusement in his eyes.

As soon as the two loners were gone, Zell picked up the rest of his stuff and headed towards the Training Center.

"Don't bother to follow me if you cherish your health." Blonde warned and threw a deadly glance over his shoulder as he walked away from the knight.

"You wish." Seifer replied cockily, but left the other one be for the rest of the day. He had time and no hurry to anywhere. 


	2. Ending summer

**Battle Of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ending summer**

* * *

Morning cleared up to be a one of the coolest mornings for a while. Temperature had fallen below +5 degrees Celsius so every student and teacher had put on something warmer than just their normal uniforms. Quistis Trepe, warmhearted instructor and a teacher of Balamb Garden, was wearing a long red-orange striped scarf that matched nicely to her black uniform and red tie. Carrying a black notebook, she headed to classrooms. As she entered, she was welcomed with a loud snoring. A sigh escaped her full lips while she walked to the front desk. 

"Ahem! Good morning students!" She said in a loud tone, but the snoring continued and was followed with a couple chuckles from the other students. Whispers, pointing and laughs lasted until Trepe ordered everyone to be quiet. She stepped front of the guy sitting on the first row and tightly grabbed his earlobe.

"Mr. Dincht, this is the SeeD Garden, not an kindergarten with naptimes and cookies!" With that Zell woke up yelling to Quistis to stop his torturing.

"I'm wake, I'm wake!" Quistis let go and started talking as she walked back to her desk.  
"Good. Now that mister Dincht has finally stopped disturbing my class, we can start. Open your computers so that you can test your skills with the latest SeeD exam. Remember, this is only a test and it will point out what you guys still need to study before the actual exam. And I need to remind you, the exam is in a three days so start studying and if you have questions, I'm here to help out." She finished the instructions and sat behind her desk to oversee the students.

Zell rubbed his sore and a bit pinkish earlobe. He tried his best to concentrate to the task in hand but constant yawning disturbed him. Last night he had stayed up until 3 a.m. beating up the monsters in Training Center. It had been very calming but now he regretted it.

Biting his fingernail, he tried to figure out which answer was right to the question number 2 but thoughts about Seifer made it impossible for him to think straight. _Why Seifer has to be constantly in my mind? This is so frustrating. What the hell is wrong with me? _A loud bang got a few students to look at his direction but they didn't spare another glance to him as they learned that there were only five more minutes left to do the test.

Quistis got up and roamed around the classroom to check how students were doing. When she got behind Zell she was perplexed.

"This is new to you Zell, you usually do well in the tests "she muttered, "Is something wrong? " She sat next to the blonde looking him with a worried expression on her face.  
"I'm fine Quis. I'm just a bit tired." The blonde replied running his fingers through his hair. "Do you mind if I go see Dr. Kadowaki? I'm not feeling well."

"Go ahead. But that doesn't mean that you can slack off. You have to pass this exam if you want to graduate in time. "The older woman reminded him sharply but gave him a small pat on the back. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." She added.

Zell nodded before he picked up his stuff and headed off.

Zell had just stepped through the doorway to Dr. Kadowaki's office as he bumped into Seifer. The taller guy smirked as he noticed the fighter.

"Seems like you can't keep your hands off me after all." he said and winked, but the comment didn't bright up Zell's day.

"It's not always about you Seifer. I'm here to see Dr. Kadowaki." He replied eyeing Seifer from under his eyebrows. That guy had something fascinating in him that Zell didn't quite understand and couldn't put a finger on what it was. Something… that was exciting and different. The fighter's eyes got clouded and dark as he got lost in his thoughts, completely missing that Dr. Kadowaki had come to the door and was now calling Zell by his name.

"Chickenwuss, stop daydreaming about me. It's your turn." Seifer slapped the blonde's butt and laughed as embarrassed Zell followed the doctor to her office.

Back to Seifer's dorm room, the knight laid down to his bed taking out a notebook from under his bed. Yawning he opened it and started going through the notes from yesterday's SeeD's class. He had never liked studying and this time wasn't an exception. Slowly he scanned the pages, but nothing recorded to his mind. Angrily he threw the notes to the floor and turned to lie on his right side.

_Zell has become immune to my mocking. I can't get a reaction out of him this way. Every time I try, he just ignores me or is lost to his own thoughts. _Sighing the knight rubbed his forehead and started thinking a new strategy to get Zell's attention. _What if… I need to ignore him too… _

Then it hit him.

"That's it! Now I know what I have to do!" He jumped up from his bed and grabbed his phone from the small metallic table that stood right in front of his large double bed. He dialed a short number. The phone only rang twice and Seifer was greeted by a husky voice.

"You called to the hottest sex line of all Balamb. Ladies for free, gentlemen… Well let's talk about that later, shall we?"

" Cut of the slack off Irvine and get your sorry ass in here."


	3. Secrets in daylight

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Secrets in ****daylight**

* * *

The morning sun rose sleepily from the ocean after the night. Zell did his morning rutines, ate hotdogs more than was healthy for him in a long run, missed a class and got yelled at by Squall, did his morning training at the Center and chatted with his other friends. But as the afternoon turned it's sheet, Zell noticed that something was missing. Today he hadn't heard a single "Chickenwuss", no " Zelly poo" and no other nicknames Seifer had for him. Actually he hadn't seen Seifer around at all.

"I guess he is studying in his dorm room." Zell thought out loud letting his chin press against his chest.  
"Who is?" Chipper girly voice greeted him from behind and at the same time he felt a pair of hands reaching around him.  
"No one, Selphie. I was just speaking out my thoughts." Zell laughed and turned to face the girl and took her into a big bearly hug.  
"Hih, tell me Zelly poo. What is matter with you?" She playfully poked his cheek as she spoke.  
Zell put her down and tried to keep his tone normal.  
"Really, nothing! But have you seen Seifer?" He tried to change the subject from himself to Seifer but he knew that Selphie was too sneaky girl to catch the hook and leave the subject as it was.  
To his suprise Selphie said "He is with Irvine. Last time I saw them they were cuddled together in the garden."

The anger that Zell had never felt before rose from deep and got him flustered.  
"He is with Irvine?"  
"Yeppers." Selphie smiled missing angry tone of Zell.  
"I gotta go now. My class is about to start and I have some studying to do. I suggest that you do the same." Waving her hand she jogged off leaving Zell in his thoughts.

_Just what has happened?!?!__ I thought those two couldn't stand each other. They can't be together! _He gave the nearest wall a taste of his punch. A couple of students ran away scared as the fighter's anger grew deeper. _Why I'm getting this angry. What has Seifer done to me?! This is madness!_

"Arggh!!" Yelling his lungs out he stormed away.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do in this situation. Everything I do seems to just push him away." Seifer said with a big sigh, his eyes dark because of lack of sleep.  
"Have you tried changing the strategy?" Irvine suggested with a hint of sympathy in his tone. Even though he didn't thought highly about Seifer, he hated seeing him like that. After all he had promised to Squall to behave himself around Seifer and give him a chance.

"You might be the wrong person to ask this about... but here it goes." The knight took a deep breath before continuing. "doyouthinkzelllikesme?" He baddled so fast and so not Seifer-like that Irvine had to laugh."Excuse me?! Say it slowly and clearly. Nobody understands babytalk.""I was just asking if you know if Zell likes someone?" Seifer spoke up blushing slightly and trying to keep the pieces of his so-called-ego up.  
Thinking for a moment Irvine finally replied, "It's not really any of my business but I think he has hots for Squall.""WHAT?! No way?" Seifer was suprised by his own reply and withrew back to his shell."I mean.. they don't seem like a pair.." He then said with a quiet tone because other people at the garden were giving them nasty glances because of sudden out burst.

Slapping Seifer's back a few times Irvine grinned as he spoke. "Man, I'm just joking! Hold your horses."  
"WHAT!? Are you playing me around?" Another out burst from Seifer which caused students to move farther away from the couple."Chill! As far as I know, Zell hadn't shown any interest to anyone except hotdogs." Irvine said and waved to a blonde girl who walked pass them. The girl smiled to Irvine and let out a small giggle."But man, I need to get going now." Irvine continued and got up observing where the girl was going."Yes, yes.. Just go and leave the heartbroken loner alone." Seifer sulked but then smiled to Irvine."Thanks, I know I'm not the nicest guy and all that has happened..""No need to thank. Really. I have to go." Irvine winked and leaned to give Seifer a small peak on the cheek before hurrying after the blonde girl.

"Same old cowboy." Seifer let out a laugh but it died right after it had left his lips. "Shit."  
Zell stood there, across the garden with a shocked look in his face. The knight didn't know how long Zell had been there but he knew that he had seen the Irvine's kiss.

_If he walks away, I know for sure that he is jealous of me.  
If he comes to me like nothing has happened, I know for sure that he is just plain suprised to see Irvine kissing me.  
If he.._

Seifer didn't get a change to finish the sentence to himself because rough lips captured his lips before he even realised that Zell had made his move and was now on top of him. Suprised by this sudden turn of the events Seifer slowly started to enjoy the situation and the fighter's lips. Giving into his own lust he slided his tongue gently over Zell's. They both got lost in the moment and didn't realise that students in the garden started to clap their hands together and cheer for them. Suddenly the knight tasted a salty aftertaste in the kiss. Opening his eyes he saw Zell staring at him angrily, eyes full of tears. He broke off and leaned against the tree that was giving them some cover for the hot midday sun.

"What's wrong?" Seifer finally asked as Zell couldn't get any real word out of his mouth. All he did was sob and groan like a little girl whose doll the guys had stole. The garden was now silent. People had stopped to watch the scene between these two guys. A breeze of wind shaked leaves on the trees. For a moment nothing more was heard. Untill a loud slap.


	4. I miss my Autumn

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter ****4 I miss my Autumn**

* * *

The slap echoed in garden and was followed by shocked whispers as growd witnesed a radical chance in events. Nodoby had seen that coming, least Seifer who held his hand on his reddish cheek.  
"Did you just slap me?" Seifer questioned Zell with unbelieving tone in his voice.  
"What if I did?! You know damn well what I did and what you did." Zell yelled, not sure what he wanted to accomplish with it.  
Angry fighter ran his fingers through his hair and breathed heavily.  
"You can't go kissing other people, like.. like that.." He babbled nervously because his slap started to look not deserved.  
"Why can't I? This is a free country after all." Seifer smirked. Zell had lost his confident and now Seifer got his golden moment to make his plan work.  
" And you were the one who kissed me. I just got caugth in the moment, nothing else." He sat back and watched as Zell struggled with words.  
"I..I didn't mean our kiss. The one you shared with Irvine!" Zell replied blushing and rubbing back of his head.  
"It didn't mean anything special, it was just a kiss between ex-lovers." Seifer said without much thinking.  
"Ex-lovers?!" Zell's voice echoed as he realised that not all was like he had seen it. Irvine wasn't just the ladies' man and Seifer wasn't just Rinoa's bodyguard with benefits. There were more and he now knew that he had been too naive.  
"Just forget what I said. And don't bother to find me." With that he ran off leaving Seifer to sit on the ground with confused look.  
"What did I say?" His whisper was left to hang in the air.

Next two weeks passed without anyone seeing Zell. Selfie was worrying sick and writing articles and hanging posters on the walls about Zell. She wanted to find him no matter what. There were a few clues and witnesses' statesments but none them had been the one that would lead to Zell. Rumours had started to spread around the campus. Someone said that the fighter had done a suicide. Selfie didn't believe any of them. She was sure that Zell was fine and just needed time to come back. But as the time passed and a new moon was now rising above Zell's disappearance, she couldn't help but wonder the possibility of him being dead.

"Damn you Seifer! This is all your fault! You were the one that fought with him! You idiot! I hate you" She yelled, throwing insults over the knight everytime they passed each other. Every friend of Zell had turned their back to Seifer except Irvine. He still couldn't hate the player but tried to stay neutral. Even so Seifer felt the coldness of people and had started to hate himself, his heart was breaking and his eyes had lost the shine because lack of sleep and worrying. He would give anything if he could turn the time back. All the nights spend with Irvine didn't mean much to him, same emotional charge had been in that one kiss between him and Zell. So many unspoken feelings and hidden dreams, they all had been visible while their lips were connected.

_What was I thinking? I had a plan. A really good one if i may __say so.._Seifer chuggled but the smile died right after it had born to his lips. _All I ever wanted was to find a partner to bear this world. And now I lost the chance to be with that special someone I have been after so long. Hmh.._

Faint rays of setting sun were lighting the dorm room. He hadn't eaten anything today, just sat there thinking of killing himself. The shame was too much to him to handle. Everyone hated him. After all Zell had been everyone's pet, the silly kid with so much naiveness that it was almost scary. And he was the bad guy, always bullying others and making the teachers yell. But in some level he and Zell had connected. Maybe not understood each other but Seifer felt that Zell was pulling him towards him, with invisible strings. His eyes followed the dust that flow in the rays of light._He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..._It was a verse that he kept repeating over and over again. Why didn't he seen it coming? He had only wanted to make Zell a bit jealous. It worked for awhile, then he screwed it up. "Damn you Seifer, indeed" He punched the wall next to his bed angrily ignoring the pain in his knuckles. "It's better if you disappear... or stop breathing.. He might come back. He is like autumn..Beautiful but it comes when you still hope that the warmth of summer would stay.. And when it comes, the warmth is replaced by things that you didn't even know exicted.

"I miss my autumn.. I don't want winter to come"


	5. Memories from the past

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Memories from the past**

* * *

But the fighter hadn't died. He had just ran of for a hiatus to the old orphanage where they had spent their childhood. Edea wasn't there so Zell had time to think back to the times of their youth, how they had played on the flower fields and around the house. Zell remembered how Seifer had made him cry so many times during numerous plays of hide and seek and tagging. He also remembered the night when they had all sneaked out to watch the fireworks at the new year's eve. Irvine and Selphie had fell asleep on the field while he and Seifer had started matching again. Squall had stop the fight after Seifer had drawn iron stick and hit Zell hard with it on his head. The tears had dried when the boys made a peace and sat together front of the campfire.

Zell laughed softly and rubbed back of his head as to remember that hit. This was the way he remember Seifer. Cocky but also ready to please those who had more power than he had. Squall was the strongest so naturally Seifer had followed him everywhere. But Zell.. the chickenwuss didn't have a chance to be looked up by Seifer even if he had hoped for it. Yerned to be leader and hero. Of course Selphie thought that he was a hero but what does the girls know. The real recognition came from the guys. That's what his grandfather had thought him. And that was the goal. To get recognition to live up his grandfather's name and honor.

Irvine wasn't really his friend, Squall had his own problems, Selphie was his "sister", Rinoa had her own share of the problems and too many issues with guys, Quistis he hadn't ever known that well... so that leaves Seifer. Sure Seifer had issues to solve but Zell saw an opportunity. If Seifer recognized him as his equal, maybe he had a chance.

For awhile the fighter sat there and thought nothing. He stared the wooden door from the couch. It was late and fire on the fireplace was getting smaller. He took his packbag and found snacks from the bottom of it. Small bites but something to keep the hunger away. It would be a matter of time before people would start to look for him here. Edea wasn't coming back, her stuff was taken away. Only old furnitures and some wood for the fireplace was left behind. It had took him a week to get there by train and boats, people from the Garden would be able to get there faster, they had their ways. He opened an old map he carried with him and looked around to find a better place to stay. Remembering that he had friends in Timber and Dollet, he thought of his chances to keep his presence hidden there. Pretty low, but at least he could get food.

A next couple of days he spent travelling to the Esthar City, fighting fiends that came to his way and camped on the forests. He only saw a pair of people on his way to the city, one who was selling items while travelling. That salesman told him that Garden had reported a missing SeeD but no one had sent a searching crew on it's way. Zell thanked the man and bought some food. Small boatrental places where along the shore and that way Zell was able to get on the other continent without having to swim across the sea. From Esthar city his course was to the FH. Because there was bigger hills and mountains, his travelling became harder and slower.

After final mountains that kept him away from the sea, he was finally able to breath awhile. He was able to see FH from the shore and to him, it looked very charming and peaceful from the distant. He knew that the whole places was full of crap and iron and stuff that was not needed, but from the distant it glithered in the sunlight.

"I wish Seifer would see this. I know he doesn't care this shit, but those ray of lights are just too pretty to hate." He said aloud and fell on his back to the grass and closed his eyes. A train tracks on his left side, mountains behind him and an open sea in front of him. The blonde took a deep breath. Could this day take a turn to the worse?


	6. Paying Back

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Paying Back**

* * *

Still no news about Zell. Everyone in the Garden where starting to worry, teachers because he had missed a couple of major exams, his friends because they didn't know if he was alive or not and Seifer because he didn't have anyone to pick on anymore. A hotdog sales had come down drastically, not suprising because Zell was the major fan of those.

Squall and Irvine sat on the cafeteria and looked exhausted.

"The training isn't same without Zell", Squall murmured scratching his bruises.

"You said it", the gunner nodded resting his head to the table.

"He's the one taking all the hits while we beat the hell out of the fiends." he continued as he took his hat off and rubbed his head.

"Those bruises won't do good for your image, you know." Squall chuckled and patted gunner's head a bit and chipped his coke.

"I know. The chicks are scared now... Scars are good, but bruises are no-no..." Irvine sighed.  
Seifer walked in to the cafeteria and walked past the pair's table ignoring them like they had done to him. Irvine felt regret and yelled after him.

"Hey pal, come sit with us and hear the news."

Seifer turned around slowly and gazed to Irvine's direction.

"What news?" He asked puzzled but also tiredness in his eyes.

"Come sit on the bench and you'll hear." Irvine winked and tapped the place next to him.  
Squall watched the scene interested waiting to see what Irvine was up to. He knew that there wasn't any news that would interest Seifer, but he wasn't going to reveal Irvine's bluff to Seifer.

The knight sat on the bench and smacked his Hyperion on the table.  
"This better good."

"With that attitute of yours, I might not reveal what I know about Zell's wereabouts." Irvine stayed mysterious as he focused on his lunch rather than the knight which of course made Seifer more irritated.

"Fine, don't tell, like I care." He snorted and was ready to take his leave but Irvine was quicker.

"He's alive, you know. And in Timber."  
With that Seifer freezed on his tracks and thought of what was said.  
"You sure about this?"

"Pretty much, I saw him by my two own eyes." Irvine said and took a sip of his coffee.

"If I was you, I would hurry before he leaves again." But Seifer was already running towards cafeteria's entrance leaving his Hyperion behind him. Squall took it and glanzed to Irvine.

"Are you sure it's safe to lie to Seifer? He comes back pretty angry when he finds out." He reminded the gunner and polished the Hyperion's blade.

"Who said that I'm lying?" Irvine shrugged and smiled mysteriously.

"So... Zell's back, huh?"

"Well... I saw him crossing the bridge from the Fisherman's Horizon last night while I was on an assignment, so I assume that he went to Timber for a night. He's a big boy, a couple of fiends can't kill him that easily." Irvine summed up his thoughts.

"Wow.. Why didn't you tell us?" Squall said with a hurted voice because he had been really worried about his friend and Irvine had known that the Zell was okay after all but hadn't told about it.

For a moment the gunner stayed quiet but finally decided to confess "Let's just say that this was also my fault so I want to pay back to Seifer and help him make up his mistake."

Squall stayed quiet and the two of them finished up their lunches and parted to the classes in silence Squall still carrying Seifer's gunblade.

* * *

Meanwhile Seifer was already half way to the Timber as he noticed that his favorite weapon wasn't with him at all.

"Fuck... this isn't good... " He thought but the boat was already getting close to the Timber's shore so he couldn't turn back.

"I hope my fists are strong enough to kick some butt" He said aloud measuring his fists while the shore grew larger in front of him. Soon enough he would know because Timber's forests were famous of rebels and fiercy fiends that attacked unprepared travellers with pleasure.


	7. Dark Side of Lust

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dark side of lust**

* * *

Squall walked out of the economy class when it hit him. Fujin's fist and loud yell knocked him out.

"EXPLAIN!" She yelled furiously and pointed towards Hyperion.

"Umm.. what?" Squall mumbled as he got up rubbing the spot where Fujin had just hit him.

"SEIFER'S!" She continued, Rajin standing right behind her.

"You holding Seifer's weapon, ya'know. What for?" Raijin helped out trying to calm Fujin a bit. She was turning red by now.

"Oh this,"Squall tried to explain, "Seifer left it to cafeteria as he stormed to Timber..."

"LIES!" Fujin stormed and grabbed the gunblade from the SeeD.

"Why would Seifer do that, ya'know?" Raijin snorted backing Fujin up."He kinda needs it to battle, ya'know."

Squall rubbed back of head and strugged. "Beats me...He was in a hurry and left an hour ago. He must be on the coast already."

"CHARGE!" The woman yelled once again and ran off with Raijin jogging after her.

"What a weird couple..." Squall mumbled and made his way to the dorms.

* * *

Zell was sleeping. At night he had found a nice little campside near forests not far from the shore and decided to rest up a little before making his way to Timber.

That night he had a dream.

* * *

He sat in the garden like he normally did between the lessons. This time he was alone because it was a holiday season and Balamb Garden had sent their students at home. Those who had a home to go. He had stayed.

Nice cool breath of wind waved his short blonde hair as he watched cherry blossoms to fall all around him. He had taken off his shirt and gloves to enjoy fully the wind and blossoms that touched his trained body like a silk gloves.

Even when his eyes were closed, he felt a man's presence. He knew that if he opened his eyes he would meet up his gaze, greenish eyes that held his heart.

He felt his breath on his face. Warm and waiting. Zell's whole body tensed up as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed right into the knight's eyes. They stared each other a moment before sudden rush of longing swept over both of them and hungrily their lips met.

Everything else disappeared around them. They were in a complete darkness, only aware of each other's body. Quick and passioned start became a slow and sensitive foreplay where they both had equally power. But then it changed.

Zell felt Seifer's fist hit all the air away from his lungs which left him gasping. He was now alone, Seifer's laugher and hits only confusing him for the direction. "How can someone be so quick?" He thought as he tried to block them away, but failed.

Seifer had beaten Zell badly, he was bleading now. Still there was only darkness around him and he didn't see the knight. Seifer's arms flung around Zell's neck from back. Now Zell was completely helpless, trying to fight for his life against 6"1´ tall man. His pants were pulled off leaving him naked and yelling curses.

"Chicken-wuss... Admit that you are powerless, admit that you belong to me." Seifer hissed to the fighter's ear huskily.

"Never! I hate you!" Zell yelled but this only made Seifer angry and more violent. He kicked Zell on his knees to the floor and stepped on his back pushing Zell more against the floor.

"Let me go, you asshole!" The fighter tried his best but all the power from his arms had disappeared.

"Now now, little kitty... Let's play." Seifer's laugher irritated Zell more and he kicked with his feet but couldn't reach Seifer. It did help some, because Seifer's figure disappeared and re-appeared in front of him.

"You aren't playing fair, y'know." Zell mocked and took a deep breath embracing himself and got up.

"Do you know the rules then, big boy." Seifer licked his lips as he measured Zell from the toes to the head and smirked. This made Zell remember that he was fully naked and aroused, god knows for why. In another note, Seifer was fully dressed and holded Zell's boxers.

"You seem to enjoy this more than you should for your own good." Zell hissed behind his teeth.

"With this view, everyone would be." Seifer admired and laughed. Now Zell was confused. There was warmth in his laugher, not the same cold tone that there had been before. Seifer moved toward Zell and grabbed his hand.

"You are mine to toy with, Zelly-poo" He said pushing him around.

Zell didn't do much to stop him but fighting against Seifer wouldn't have helped much. He had locked his arm tightly and pushed Zell to the floor on his back. Seifer's knee was now hurting Zell's stomach but Zell didn't cry out. This made Seifer to push it further till Zell made a noise. Satisfied Seifer started taking off his own clothes with one hand while pinning Zell down with the other one and with his knee. Both naked in a matter of minutes Seifer smacked Zell with his fists and bited his nipples hard. Zell moaned and yelled for pain, not sure if he liked or hated this kind of behavior. With a one rough twist the blonde was on his stomach and Seifer...

* * *

Zell woke up to a scream. He was fully aware of his own arousal but the man's voice right outside the forest in plains, was so loud that he knew he had to go and see what was wrong. When he got there he saw a man without a weapon who was attacked by a Behemoth. Behemoth was attacking, summoning the meteor and Zell knew that the man couldn't survive if the meteor shower would hit him. There was only one thing the fighter knew he had to do and without a hesitation he ran between the man and the beast.


	8. Duel

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Duel**

* * *

The first wave of meteors came right away. With a couple of furious blows and kicks Zell destroyed those which came near him. Still Zell wasn't fast enough to take them all out so he got couple big hits right to his head and knees. He cursed but knew that the second wave would a bigger one. The man was panting behind him and the fighter hadn't seen his face yet.

"What a fool. Without a weapon on the field. Noobish decision." He thought but kept his eyes on Behemoth.

The next wave hit him hard. He only got few meteors taken care of and the rest hit him and the surroundings. Even the mystery man got some damage. But this wasn't enough to knock the fighter from his stand. Zell prepared to attack with a series of punches and kicks. Behemoth just got angry because of this little chicken tried to tickle him. Furiously the beast attacked Zell with a tail which Zell just barely dodged. His breathing was getting a bit heavier as he layed down an another round of punches. The next attack from Behemoth was brutal. He rushed against Zell with his full mass knocking Zell on the field.

While laying there on the ground Zell knew what was going to happen next. Behemoth was going to ready the two waves of meteors and that would definately mean the end of the fighter. With the last of his strenght Zell got up and took an advance of long summoning time by making his own move. This was his chance. With Duel he could make some serious damage to the beast. And without wasting more time, he ran towards Behemoth and landed Punch Rush right to his ugly face. This was followed by Mach Kick and an another round of Punch Rush. Suggesful combos made Zell more fired up and he let the beast taste his own medicine with Meteor Strike and finally he was able to perform one of his specialities, Burning Rage which didn't spare the beast even if he would have begged.

After this limit break Zell jogged back to his stands and watched as the Behemoth tried to keep his balance.

"That would teach him.." Zell thought but the match wasn't over yet. In a seconds Behemoth was recovered from his confusion and used his tail like a whip damaging side of Zell.

"Son of a.." Zell thought holding his bleeding rib and trying to protect himself and the stranger with one arm while Behemoth's sharp claws dugged into his arm. What happened next, wasn't expected by either of sides. Loud bang was heard and a blade pierced Behemoth's huge head. With that the beast was done and the battle was over.

"HELL!"

"That was awesome, ya'know."

"PRAISE!"

"With one shot, impressive ya'know"

"ENOUGH!"

"Right right, to the aid of Seifer, ya'know"

"SHUT UP"

"Yes Fujin, ya'know"

Zell was confused. Just what had happened? And now he heard this weird conversation. The bleeding of his arm and rib was making him dizzy and he collabsed to the field next to the stranger who was also injured badly. Behemoth had whipped the mystery man with his tail and scratched with claws before Zell had come to an aid. But what Zell didn't know, was that the man was Seifer who had been looking for him.

* * *

Next time Zell opened his eyes, he saw the roof of the tent where he had spent the last night. Or was the attack just a dream, he wondered but when he tried to get up, a sharp pain stopped him and he layed his head back to the pillow. He reached out with his hand and saw the red stained white bandages. His whole arm was wrapped tightly with it. He was also able to see the bandages that was wrapped around his chest and ribs. That was when he noticed that he was just barely clothed. He grabbed his shirt and vest from the side of the tent and tried to pull them over his head while he was laying there on the floor. This didn't end so well and in a minute he was stuck, his right arm sticking from the sleeve and his head somewhere inside the shirt.

Right then Seifer poked his head into the tent and couldn't help but laugh when he saw the fighter in an awkward situation.

"I could give you a hand if I didn't enjoy this show so much." He chuckled and continued to crouch on the doorway.

"Oh fuck you." Zell panted trying to release himself.

"Maybe you should give it a try." Seifer smirked and crowled into the tent.

"Just get me out of here." The fighter snorted frustrated.

Zell's body was trimmed, Seifer had to admit that. Without those poorly wrapped bandages he could see the fighter's sixbag."In a minute." He said softer than he had intented to.

Zell had stopped moving and was now breathing heavier, knowing what the other was doing with his gaze. Seifer raised his hand and was just about to touch Zell's muscles as Fujin's loud yell stopped him and he yanked Zell's shirt down with one sharp tug.

"BOSS!"

Zell watched as the knight crowled out of the tent and heard him answer to the woman. He couldn't hear more because obviously the others had moved away from the tent.

"Just my luck..." Zell groaned and searched for his shoes.

* * *

"What are we going to do now, ya'know?" Raijin asked as the three of them walked away from the forest.

"Just go report back to the Garden and say that me and the chicken-wuss are on a training mission." Seifer said after thinking a while the situation.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Fujin shaked her head.

"You are injured boss, ya'know." The big man added but knew that Seifer wouldn't change his mind.

"Just be safe, ya'know." He told and turned around dragging furious Fujin with him.

"NOT OVER!"

Seifer couldn't help but chuckle to his friends' behavior. Then he turned around and head back to the tent. This would be interesting.


	9. The Longings

**Battle of Egos**

Author: Qevna

I don't own the characters. They are property of Square Enix Co, LTD.

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Longings**

**

* * *

  
**

Fujin and Raijin had left the camp an hour ago. They had promised to Seifer to report back to the Garden and tell the situation. Seifer and Zell were now officially on a training mission. Well, to tell you the truth, this wasn't entirely bought by the students of Garden. Wild rumors were told between the lessons; everyone had a different view of what was going on between the two of them. Those who were bold enough even spread rumors of sex being involved. This only drove fan girls over the edge. Garden always had had those who loved pairing people up, especially SeeD guys with each other. Even though Seifer and Zell pairing wasn't the most popular one, people started to see the potential of it. Love; hate; cruel fate that kept those two apart. Most of the stories were filled with dark subjects and rough situations.

And the girls went wild. Selphie got tons of emails to publish different short stories, some of them were a bit odd; some of them were even cute. Selphie was just carrying her notes to the print when she ran into Squall.

"Long time no see Squall!" She greeted the guy with a nod because her hands were full of papers.

"Hey Selphie! Didn't know you were so busy. I haven't seen you around much these days." Squall greeted, taking a small pile of the papers off her lap.

"Can I walk you to the classroom?" He asked wanting to get a word with Selphie about the situation. She had always been the one with the best sense of relationships and stuff.

"Okie." She answered chirpily and smiled to Squall.

When the two of them were alone in the classroom and Selphie had put the printing machine to do its work, she turned to Squall.

"So, you wanted to talk about something?"

Squall nodded and sat on the edge of the nearest desk.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a couple of seconds of silence. There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" The girl answered without hesitation. "I have been busy with work and the school exams. And now that we know that the Zell is doing fine, I need to focus on myself too." She added tugging her yellow dress's hem downward with her right hand. Somehow she wasn't feeling too happy.

"I mean, I was just wondering… Because we haven't seen Zell for over a month or so… I just thought that you missed him because the two of you were like siblings." Squall murmured rubbing the back of his head.

"I miss him, I do. But I think I have never meant much to Zell after all." There was sadness in her voice as she turned her back to the fighter. "He has always seen you guys as his friends, I have been only a doll to drag behind. And now he has tossed me aside." She added angrily.

Squall closed the distance between them and hugged the girl from behind as he soothed her.

"You know that's not true. You have been our little sister that we have been protecting and caring a lot. Zell loves you even though he only shows it in a weird way. But that's who he is."

Taking her hand, Squall kissed it in a noble manner and continued. "Zell will be back and hopefully with happy news. Give him time to be happy, he needs some light in his life right now." Selphie nodded her head which was still bowed low towards floor.

"I hope he comes back soon." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Because I need some light in my life too and Zell is the only one who can bring it!" The girl's face was now lightening up with a huge smile and she stood her head up to meet the fighter's eyes. They both smiled and understood now a little better each other. In times like these, you need a friend to listen up your worries and to understand.

* * *

Seifer was collecting wood from the forest they were camping, because the campfire was getting smaller by every minute and the day was setting quickly. The autumn breeze was making him shiver as he hadn't taken much of anything with him as he had run off the Garden to meet Zell. Luckily he had now his Hyperion which Fujin had given back to him.

After he had collected a good junk of wood he headed back to the camp to see that Zell had finally got up and was fully clothed. _Bummer, _he thought smirking. _I was kinda hoping to sneak in to the tent and get a warm welcome from him. _He was standing at the edge of the camp, just by the high pine trees that were giving them shelter and he watched the fighter to do his "morning" routine. He was splashing tepid water to his face. Raijin had warmed the water to clean up the blood stains but now it had stand there for hours so it wasn't warm anymore and they didn't have enough wood to get much of warm water anymore. Seifer was holding the last decent junk of wood in his arms. This might be enough to cook a diner to them but not anything else. The night would be an interesting one because it was getting colder after nightfall. Seifer smirked once more and headed towards the tent.

"Hey Zelly!" He greeted and dropped the logs near the campfire. "Make me dinner, woman!" He shouted in a husky voice and winked to Zell who shot a deadly gaze back to the knight.

"You wish but we don't really have anything to eat or make a diner out of. I assume that you didn't bring a take-away from the Garden's cafeteria with you, did you?" He mocked while he knew more than well that he hadn't eaten much of anything after he departed the FH. He only had a jar of cookies in his pack bag. His stocmach was giving him a hard time.

"Zelly-o-Zelly then I must be our Prince Charming because I have…" He took his bag and raised a three dead rabbits just like the magician does his old "rabbit in a hat" –trick. "…these! Praise me and tell me how good I am!" With a victory smile, Seifer was more than pleased to see hunger appear to Zell's eyes as he saw the big rabbits hanging by their ears in the Seifer's fist. To tell you the truth, Raijin had got those saladchompers and brought them with him. Seifer was more than happy to have friends like Raijin and Fujin who would do anything for him and more. They had always looked after him as they had because friends. But this he didn't tell to Zell.

"You don't happen to have a Bambi in there too…?" Zell came towards the fire and tried to peak to Seifer's bag to see what else there was.

"Just these three, Thumper and his siblings." The knight pointed and reached out to get some sticks to pierce the rabbits.

"No no no! You don't just put them above the fire like that!" Zell reacted out and snapped the fuzzy animals from the other blonde guy and started making some preparations. Zell knew something about cooking and after thirty minutes of hard working he had successfully separated the skin and the meat from rabbits and started cooking the meat on the fire. Seifer sniffed the air and a weak scent of the meat was already floating in air around the camp.

"Not bad, Zell." He admitted. "I could get use to this."

"Use to what?" Zell asked, not raising his eyes from the fire.

"This! Us being friendly to each other." The knight said and got Zell to lose his balance. He laughed on the ground, not seeing the dark longing in knight's eyes as he stand there watching Zell.


End file.
